second chance at love
by BAUMember
Summary: My version on the xmas epis second chances from last year, after the ending and the smacked kiss, just pure fluffy and cute...


A/N, Well hello there here is another Christmas story, it's carried on from the episode last year, Second chances, I know it has probably been done but I wanted to write my version...

"Mac kissed me, he pulled me into a hug and kissed me, yes it was on the side of my head, but it was still a kiss" Stella kept repeating over and over as she sat in her apartment, she sipped some more of the red wine that she held in her hand.

Mac, Stella and the team had been helping the forces charity for children who had lost a parent in the line of duty, early that morning Stella and Mac had delivered a Christmas tree, it had been a fun morning as they both chatted about their first Christmas tree and shared memories with each other.

It was when they watched the team play elf's and hand out presents that Mac had kissed her, they were stood side by side when Mac looked at her with a smile on his face, he wrapped one arm around Stella's shoulder and pulled her close, Stella then felt his lips kiss the side of her head, it was the first time in all the years they had worked together that Mac had kissed her, it had always been Stella who kissed Mac.

"Why did you kiss me Mac, what does it mean, I kiss you because I love you more than you know" Stella sighed, leaning back against the sofa she closed her eyes, only for them to be opened again quickly when she heard a knock at the door.

Glancing at the clock she wondered who would be here at just after midnight, placing the wine glass down she got up pulled her robe around her and walked to the door, peering through the pep hole she saw Mac.

A smile spread across her lips as she opened the door, "Hey Mac" she greeted, "Hi Stella sorry its late by I have your gift here" Mac sheepishly smiled as he stepped into the apartment holding up the small brightly cover present.

Looking around he sighed when Stella placed her hands upon his shoulders, "Let me take your jacket" she said and pulled it off; she hung it on the hook and walked into the living room.

"You can come in or stand there it's up to you" she smiled sitting on the sofa, grabbing her glass she took a sip and watched as Mac sat beside her, "You want one" asked Stella as she nodded towards the bottle, "That would be nice" Mac replied with a smile, he sat back and watched as Stella got up and headed towards the kitchen, she returned a moment later with a wine glass in hand, placing it down she poured the red liquid into it and handed it to Mac.

"Thanks" he smiled before taking a sip, grabbing a gift from under the small tree Stella sat down and handed it to Mac, "Merry Christmas Mac" she smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek, it was at that moment that Mac turned and his lips connected with hers, sparks flew in the short moments they kissed before Stella pulled back, they both sat in shock at the brief encounter.

"I, here is your present" Mac stammered as he handed the small box, "open them together" Stella grinned, "Yes Ok" Mac replied with a smile.

Tearing open the paper they were like two kids eager to see what the other had bought, opening his gift Mac smiled at the gold watch, "Oh it is lovely Stella thank you" be ran a finger across it before turning to face Stella, he watched as she opened the small blue box to reveal emerald earring's "Mac they are beautiful" Stella smiled as she looked up at Mac.

Leaning over Mac brushed a few hairs out of Stella's face, he placed the palm of his hand on her warm cheek and smiled as Stella leaned into it, their eyes locked again as Mac leaned over, placing a kiss on Stella's lips he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Mac" Stella asked, "Why did you kiss me earlier at the charity event" watching Mac's face, Stella held her breath and waited for his answer.

"Because I love you" "I love you more than a friend, I have done for such a long time" came the reply.

"You do" Stella asked tearfully, "Yes very much, I have never loved any one as much as I love you, and I would like to have a relationship with you" Mac smiled.

"Oh Mac, I love you so much, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that" Stella sobbed as she gently leaned against Mac's chest, kissing the top of her head Mac wrapped his arms around Stella and held her close.

After a few minutes Stella moved her head so she could be face to face with Mac, both smiling they leaned in and shared another gentile kiss, slipping his tongue into Stella's mouth caused them both to moan.

They eventually pulled back to look at each other, both with huge smiles, "Merry Christmas Stella" Mac smiled, "Merry Christmas Mac" Stella replied as she pulled him into a loving hug, this was one Christmas that they would remember and many more after...

Ok readers another one shot, I hope you liked it please let me know if you did...


End file.
